polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Washingtonball
Washingtonball |founded = 1889 |successor = Cascadiaball? |image = Washingtonball II.png |government = Federal state |personality = Hippie, coffee lover, liberal |language = English |type = White American (79.5%, including White Hispanics) African American (4.2%) Asian American (8.9%) Other ancestries (7.4%) |capital = Seattleball Olympiaball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Paganism Christianity * Catholicism Atheism |friends = Oregonball Seattleball Tacomaball Californiaball (sometimes) |enemies = Cascadiaball Soviet Unionball (you too Russiaball!) Chinaball North Koreaball |predecessor = Oregon Territoryball |intospace = No, but Washington can into anschluss by Sovietball |status = shoveling snow off of his driveway |reality = State of Washington |gender = Of course! Of course!...I am o-of course DCball! You-you don't b-b-believe me?... }}Washingtonball is a state of USAball. He is the proud maker of Starbucks. Most of the time its rains when it doesnt rain there are either gay rights parades or is of making more coffee shops. He also have of bad sunburn on beyond mountain clay. Was into grunge music in the 90's, now is a hipster. He also is of wine king now. He really loves his football team, which won the Super Bowl in 2014. He also likes his soccer team, which won the MLS Cup in 2016 and 2019. Since 2012, he also can into weed. Has a huge dormant volcano near his capitalball that might go off one day. But he prefers not to think about that. Not to mention bad stomachache that is over due. Like Texasball, Wyomingball, Nevadaball, South Dakotaball, Floridaball, Alaskaball, Tennesseeball, and New Hampshireball, Washington cannot into income tax. However, his state revenue comes of quite high sales tax. History Washingtonball was born as a 3ball, adopted by USAball with his brother Oregonball. He officially became a state in 1889. On May 18th, 1980, he poped a volcano called Mt. St. Helens. NOW I HAVE A SCAR!!! Nowadays, Washingtonball's clay is claimed by Cascadiaball and Lincolnball. In January 2020, he of got infected by COVID-19 (Coronavirus). Relations Friends * Oregonball: Brother to south, similar culture, food, and politics. Except for Soccer. Neither of them will ever calm down over the soccer rivalry. I cannot into income tax, he cannot into sales tax. We're going to beat you in college football! * British Columbiaball: True and eternal lovers, USAball and Canadaball find it adorable. Vancouverball and Seattleball enjoy watching anime and driving japanese cars together. Also, bike rides. * Japanball: Very much of the lovings of each other. The two very much enjoy watching anime together, and Washingtonball LOVES to modify imported Nissans. Japanball appriciates the respect and eagerness. Neutral * Californiaball: Cousin to the south. Friendly tech rivals. Except that he constantly keeps raising his own taxes, while I still have no income tax. Oh well, as long as he won't start flooding my clay with his tax refugees. Also, can you tell your citizens not to complain about the cold when they visit? Thanks. * Idahoball: Religious potato to east. * Montanaball: I'm interested, why did you show up in my family reunion? * Wyomingball: I hope Yellowstone doesn't erupt... How to draw Like almost all the United States states, he's only a seal on a background: # Color the basic circle shape of this green # Draw the Seal of Washington # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Great Murican Cookin Show1.png Category:Stateballs Category:America Category:North America Category:USAball Category:Washingtonball Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball